


Dark Shrine of Memory

by TheAwkwardFox



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Memory Alteration, Post-Divorce, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardFox/pseuds/TheAwkwardFox
Summary: The farmer divorces Harvey after their marriage really goes down the drain. The regret hits them immediately as they realize all the ways they could have done things differently. They can't even talk to him now to try and fix things so they do what they never thought they would.They erase Harvey's memory and tries to rebuild their relationship to be what it had before.But how long can they do this before the guilt eats them alive?
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dark Shrine of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the amount of sad that I'm probably going to make this. I just had this idea while completely drunk off my ass and decided it was a great idea to actually write it.  
> Also sorry for the super short chapter. The next one, I'm hoping will be a lot longer!

It had been a rough few months leading up to the divorce… It really hadn’t been Harvey’s fault, no matter how many times you searched for blame on his side. In the end, you had been the one who’d drawn away from him, woken up too many times in his clinic after nearly dying in the mines, brushed off his concern. You used to make him coffee every morning, but after enough arguments about you not taking care of yourself, you’d simply stopped. Preferring to head off to start off your farm work than spend that little bit of time with him.

You really had no one to blame, but yourself. So, now here you were. Signing the divorce paperwork in Mayor Lewis’s house. You’d have the rest of the day to call it off, but you couldn’t even if you wanted to. It felt like the decision had already been made and it was final.

Harvey deserved better, you tried to tell yourself multiple times as you made the small walk from the mayor’s house to the saloon. He’d been so unhappy lately that he stayed in bed nearly the entire day and refused to even speak more than a few words to you.

You knew that’s where you’d find him when you finally went home. He went to bed so early now. It really did feel like he was trying to avoid you.

Sitting down at the bar, Emily gave you a sympathetic smile. You had a habit of spilling your guts after a few drinks so she knew what you were going through and how much it was hurting your very soul. She slides a screwdriver your way along with a glass of water.

“I’m guessing you signed today?” Emily asks when she makes her way over to you with a plate full of fries. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so miserable looking.”

You swallow nearly half the screwdriver in one go. “Yeah… Mayor Lewis looked pretty surprised when I asked for the paperwork. Thought for a second he was going to try and talk me out of it.”

“You still have until tomorrow, right? Are you really that sure that you can’t fix this? I mean, doesn’t every married couple have a rough patch or two?”

By now, you’d heard this exact same thing from her a million times. You weren’t sure how to explain that this wasn’t just a rough patch. The two of you were very different people who had a fling that got way too out of hand. “Sometimes I wonder why we even got married in the first place. It feels like we really rushed into it.”

Emily scoffs, rolling her eyes at the idea. “Rushed? You dated for, like what? Nearly a year? Not to mention you guys clearly had feelings for each other for a year before that. If that’s rushing, someone should tell Lewis and Marnie they’re doing amazing.”

That managed to get a laugh out of you. “Okay, fair. At least we aren’t still ‘secretly’ dating except the whole damn town knows.” You sighed, your mind right back to thinking about Harvey. You really hoped he wouldn’t be absolutely heartbroken by the divorce paperwork. Surely he also saw your marriage as a failure, right? Yoba, you really hoped you were correct…

Emily seemed to have noticed your inner struggle as she reaches out and takes your hand. “Hey, you gotta do what you feel is right. If you really think you can’t fix what’s been going on, then I’m sure you made the right decision.”

You nod and take a deep breath. That was really what you needed to hear right now, some good old fashioned compassion.

Feeling a bit better, you finished your drink and food before paying and starting the trek back home. It totally wasn’t stalling when you went to check on the animals… Maybe double check. The cows and goats were already asleep when you went into the barn, but one of the sheep was still awake so you took a second to give her a couple nice pets before heading out to go into the house. You thought you were ready to face Harvey, but you’d been wrong. Seeing him watching tv in the living room almost broke you down to tears.

All you could think about what the sweet dates, the air balloon ride… the wedding. You guys had been so happy at one point! Now you’d gone and ruined it by being so unavailable to him and keeping busy instead of talking. You really wished you had a time machine.

It hurt only more when Harvey didn’t even turn to say hi to you or acknowledge your presence in any way. His eyes were glued to the tv as if you didn’t even exist. You couldn’t take the guilt you were suddenly feeling and rushed off to shower and head to bed.

You really hoped he wouldn’t sleep on the couch tonight.

Sliding into bed, you couldn't help but realize just how cold it was. You thought back to the beginning of your marriage and how warm the two of you had been with each other. The bed had never been cold back then, even in the winter. Harvey was practically his own little space heater, after all, and he was such a snuggler. You could barely get him to let go of you in the morning to go work on the farm! Back then, you were behind schedule a lot, but you'd loved it. Now it felt like if you accidentally brushed against him, he nearly flinched out of the bed entirely.

The tears creeped up on you as an hour passed and Harvey still hadn't come to bed. Maybe you had made the right decision? After all, he really made it feel like he didn't want to be around you. You tried to stay up another hour but the tears slowly falling down your cheeks made you feel so tired and you drifted off before you'd even realized.


End file.
